


Of Soju And Shinney

by lovelyhills



Series: Of Soju And Shinney [1]
Category: Hockey RPF, Super Junior
Genre: All Star Weekend, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyhills/pseuds/lovelyhills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven members of Super Junior attend their first NHL All Star Weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Soju And Shinney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmuse/gifts).



> This is what happens when hockey and kpop collide in a conversation with a friend one night. And Henry Lau's twitter post about the Leafs.  
> And for anyone who feels the need, I have a reference page made up. Check it out. http://tehhilz.livejournal.com/59974.html

NHL All Stars Weekend 2013

Vancouver, B.C, Canada

Ficlet 1   
Henry stared out the window of the van, his nerves tingling with excitement the closer they got to the hotel. They were going to the fucking  All Sta rs! And he was singing the fucking  national anthem ! (And the national anthem that actually matters in the NHL!) The other members in the van weren’t nearly as excited as him, most of them just curious or even sleeping, but he was pretty sure he had enough excitement to make up for the other members.  
This was one of the times Henry was glad to be a celebrity without being a  celebrity  for once. He was singing at the All Stars, staying in the same hotel as the players, but other than that, there was no attention being brought to him because this was Vancouver and how many people in  Vancouver  listened to Super Junior M?  
Like, 20.  
He looked away from the window finally, focused on the face nearly drooling on his shoulder instead.  
Ryeowook was one of the ten guys that Henry had dragged (from the protest some of them put up, you would think he was dragging them to the middle of nowhere like Edmonton) with him to Canada and, despite the fact that he had fallen asleep in the van from the plane, Henry knew Ryeowook was at least mildly excited.  Or just happy to be off the plane.  Fourteen hours sucked.  Heechul and Zhou Mi were babbling in the seat behind Henry, commenting on how many people there were in Vancouver.  
(“Isn’t this Canada?”   
“I think so.”)  
Everyone else was either on their phones or still sleeping off the plane ride. Well, they were almost at the hotel and nothing was going to slow Henry down. He shook Ryeowook with his shoulder, trying to get him awake first before tapping Donghae’s head in front of him. “Guys, we’re almost to the hotel. Wake up already. You can sleep once we get inside.”  
“Someone is excited,” Siwon teased in English, placing an arm around Ryeowook as the younger guy starts to wake up and try to sit straight.    
“Well, yeah.  I’ve watched every All Star game since I can remember.  It’s just a Canadian thing, hockey.  It’s part of us, you know? And to be in the same hotel with  them , I can’t explain it.  I’ve met some awesome singers in Taiwan and Korea, but this is different for me. Just,” he waved his hand in dismissal. “You guys just wait and see.”  
The van continued down the streets with backseat driving--that was impressively unhelpful considering they’re in  Canada \--and other commentary from the back seats until it finally stopped when the driver was asked to show proper identification and yada yada, and they were at the hotel. “We’re here!”  
Suitcases were unloaded as the idols piled out of the van and the their energy levels climbed at the chance to finally get outside and walk around.  
Once all the bags were with their owner, the manager left them for the driver and to make their way to each room without issue.  
“I’m going to check in. Kangin, you’re in charge.  Go find a vending machine or something. And stay together!” Henry added over his shoulder before turning all his attention to the lady at the desk.  Some of the guys on the reception couches were flat out staring at this point, probably not sure what was going on.   
“I think that vending machine is probably a good idea,” Kangin hinted to the group, placing a hand on both Eunhyuk and Ryeowook’s shoulders. They crossed the reception hall and went into the nearest hallway, checking signs for any sort of direction. “Henry will-” And one of the shoulders under his hands was gone before Kangin could even finish.  
“Oh, what’s that?”   
“Hyukjae get back here!” Kangin shouted, but it was too late, Hyukjae was gone.  
“Have fun. I want food, I’ll take a few in search of that vending machine,” Ryeowook offered, grabbing Kibum and already dragging both idol and suitcase off down one of the hallways with a small group of followers.   
In the hallway Eunhyuk was walking towards, six guys were on their knees with mini hockey sticks hitting a ball.  Three of them were tall with similar shades of strawberry blond hair. They had to be related, no doubt there. The two brunettes were both very solid, especially compared to the remaining blond that barely came to his opponent's shoulders.  The last two guys stood near the hallway entrance, beer in hand.  They smiled at the idols and the shorter one with wavy hair jostled his companion’s shoulder, whispering something.  The taller guy with the spiky hair (a style which really shouldn’t look good on anyone but this guy somehow managed to pull it off) pointed with his beer bottle to one of the blonds on the floor.  
“Hey Kaner, we found someone shorter than you!”  
The short blond on the floor turned around, looking at the group with confusion before the ball came flying towards him and he rubbed his curls as he used the wall to help stand.  “Very funny guys.”  
Soon, the attention of the hallway was on Super Junior and no one seemed sure what to do to break the silence.  
“Sorry,” Siwon piped up, placing an arm around Eunhyuk and pulling him back a bit.  “He was just curious.”  
“No big deal, it’s cool,” Kane laughed, retrieving a bottle by the onlookers feet. “So what are you guys doing here anyways? This hotel is supposed to be reserved for the players and families.”  
“Henry’s singing,” Eunhyuk boasted with pride.  
“Henley? Is she hot? Don‘t tell me we are having a hot Asian girl with us this weekend!” Another of the hallway guys asked, joining the standing group with all the steadiness of the truly drunk.  
“Is  Henry , silly Canadian.” A thick, vaguely familiar accent came from far end of the hall and one of the men stood and came to see what had stopped everything. The new man had been the person to hit Kane with the ball and extended his hand out to Siwon and Eunhyuk.   
“I’m Alex. The short one is Patrick Kane,” he paused when Eunhyuk took his hand, a chipped smile spread across his face. “Is not as short as you though. His babysitters can be nice Canadians and introduce themselves.”  
“I’m not that fucking short! I grew.” Patrick paused. “Kind of.”  
“Dude, Shawzy has an inch on you now. You’re the shortest ‘Hawk again”  
“Fuck you, Brent.”  
“Play nice, Kaner. Wouldn’t want to have to tell Tazer you’ve been misbehaving.”  
“Fuck you too, Duncs.”  
Alex reached out, grabbing the smaller guy and pulling him into a bear hug. “I’ll protect you from your scary-face captain!”  
“I don’t need your crazy Russian spy techniques to protect me, Alex.” Patrick shoved at the taller man and after a few insistent hits, Alex let go him.   
Duncan laughed, a soft but scary sound. “Tazer isn’t that bad. Just...”  
“Serious.” Seabrook finished with a grin.  
All of the hockey players groaned. All of the idols stared back, cluelessly.  
“Sorry. Inside joke.” Duncan said.  
“ Lame joke,” one of the blonds insisted.  
“I want to know the joke,” Donghae pressed, leaning against his suitcase, excitedly trying to look at the all players at once.  
“Is stupid. Hey,” Alex glanced around curiously at the idols. “You multiplied. Like the Staals.”  
“Hey, Eric’s the only one with kids!” One of the blonds protested..  
“So far.” Duncan said,   
The idols looked behind them to Henry, who stared at them with his mouth open.  “Shit. Guys, what are you doing?” That had definitely come out in a highly  intelligible  mixture of English and Korean. He looked at the idols, then at the players who were watching with drunken amusement.  
“I just wanted to watch them. It looked fun Henry,” Eunhyuk explained, then looked back to Alex with a huge grin.   
“Well, this is your hot Asian girl, Carey,”  one of the blonds joked, elbowing the bigger man.  Carey laughed, almost choking on his beer, and jostled the blond back playfully.   
“You wanted to watch them play  what, hyung?” Henry asked Eunhyuk in English, though the question was directed more to the players that were still staring at him.  The guys held up their mini sticks and Henry smiled before they got to the explanation. “Shinney!”  
“You’ve played?” Duncan asked, not bothering to hide his disbelief.  
“I’m Canadian.” That explanation had worked well for Henry in almost any situation while in Korea and Taiwan, and apparently worked equally as well in Canada with hockey if the players nods were anything to go by.    
“I want to play,” Eunhyuk said, still beaming at Alex who returns the expression with a friendly--but a little odd with a tooth missing--grin.  
“Later. We need to go get our rooms,” Kangin reminded him, taking over the roll Henry had originally given him. Henry had been designated temporarily in change while in Canada but he was being uncharacteristically quiet all of a sudden, and honestly, that made a little part of Kangin panic.  
“Hey, no rush.” Patrick assured them, raising his bottle before taking a long swig and continuing. “We’ll be down here somewhere all night. Come down and join us later.” He set down his beer behind safety of the wall and joined the other blonds in the hallway again.  
“Just listen for the swearing.” Seabrook says.  
“Or follow the trail of beer bottles.” Duncan says, eyeing the bottles and cans littering the floor.  
“Yes, come. All brothers this weekend need to drink,” Alex said, ruffling Eunhyuk’s hair and drawing a rather undignified sound from Henry. He waved to the rest of the idols before joining Pat back with the others in the hall, giving the idols their leave. Once they found Ryeowook and his party and all were safely in the elevator, Henry stared at previous group in astonishment. “I told you guys to find a vending machine and instead you find Alex Ovechkin, who takes down vending machines!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> This would not have happened if not for my amazing betas! They had a crazy job!  
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
